


Wordpicture: Rawhide

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [24]
Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-13
Updated: 2003-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rawhide, epic friendship is as good as epic love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordpicture: Rawhide

The plains of west Texas remind him of a desert half a world away, and the man beside him could be as at home in the Sahara as he is anywhere--which is to say not at home at all. Dark and light and lithe, Buckaroo moves as if he knows the world around him too intimately to pretend he fits there. Tragedy and knowledge mould his every step, and in his eyes are stories he will never tell. And stories his companion knows too well.  


It was Buckaroo who labeled him Rawhide--on the very day they met. It's a humorous translation of a word in Sioux that sounds only remotely like his given name. A joke, shared between two very different men, who were quickly becoming the kind of friends that are spoken of only in the folklore that Rawhide has always loved.  


Epic, their friendship. At least, that was what Reno called it once. Rawhide smiles at the memory. Reno has always been the eloquent one, the one with the grandiose phrases and flowing prose. Rawhide has only his simple silence, and for Buckaroo, it's always seemed to be enough.  


But if he had the words, Rawhide doubts he'd have the guts to speak them. He doubts he'd be brave enough to tell Buckaroo how he feels, the dreams he dreams--of strong, wiry arms and soft lips on his. He'd never tell Buckaroo that he's like the quiet, perfect princes of Hindu lore, or that those brilliant blue eyes in a sharp-planed face call to mind the images of Norse gods and English knights-errant....  


No, Rawhide keeps his peace and bides his time. After all, for all the people this young genius has collected around him, Rawhide is the one he keeps the closest.  


And in silence, in his dreams, for Rawhide epic friendship is as good as epic love. It has to be.  


It's all he has.

* * *  
The End


End file.
